Falling From Grace
by Peleps Jirden
Summary: Exalted: When Jirden is left behind by his Circle, he is given another chance at life...but is the sacrifice really worth it???
1. And the Last Angel Fell

**_Fall From Grace_**  
by: Peleps Jirden  
  
**Disclaimer**: The World of Exalted and it's concepts are property of White-Wolf Gaming. However, all of the characters in THIS story are property of my RPing group and I (with the exception of Typhon and The Mask Of Winters).  
  
This fanfiction is dark and deals with VERY adult issues, such as violence, sexual situations, and other adult subjects. In other words, keep the kids away from this story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**Part 1:** And the Last Angel Fell...._  
  
Peleps Jirden watched his Circle push the boat that carried his body out to sea, unable to completely comprehend what exactly had happened. The Wood Element Immaculate Priest had merely punched him, and yet, here he was, nothing more than a lost soul who didn't know where or who to go to.  
  
They pushed the boat out to sea...and then walked away without even a glance back.  
  
The town suddenly vanished, being replaced by an empty, void-like blackness that surrounded Jirden completely on all sides. He looked around frantically, hoping to find a friendly face in the blackness. But there was nothing...he was completely and utterly alone.  
  
~They left you to die.~  
  
Jirden turned to see a man in a dark-black cloak standing behind him in the void, a skull-like mask covering the man's face as he stepped toward Jirden. He had a deep voice...and Jirden felt as though he was drowning in deep, dark water. The man was tall, and rather large, and was carrying what looked to be a soul-steel grand diaclave on his back. Jirden was instantly on his guard, looking around the blackness for any other assailants.  
  
~Do not fear, young Eclipse Caste.~ the man stated, still coming toward him. ~I have been watching you...and you intrigue me.~  
  
Jirden took a step back. "What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his metaphysical self. It was cold here...and all Jirden wanted was to be warm...."I..don't understand...."  
  
The man, by now, had reached him and began walking around him, seemingly studying him intensely. ~I am the Mask of Winters~ he said, finally stopping when he was in front of Jirden. ~And I am prepared to offer you your life, half of my navy, and the power to take your revenge.~  
  
Jirden tilted his head to the side, confused. "Who would I want revenge on? I...don't understand...." The Mask of Winters rewarded him with a short, condescending laugh. ~Why...your Circle, of course. Those so-called friends who didn't tell you of the fate that awaited you in your town of Radat. They'd been told, by one of the Chosen of the Maidens, that you were to die if you returned...and yet they did nothing to stop or warn you.~  
  
Jirden's eyes widened in shock. "They...knew?? Even Scorpio??"  
  
~He was told by the Siderial himself.~ The Mask of Winters explained. ~And yet...they left you to die there. In a Circle of MINE, there are no secrets. There is no betrayal. I offer you the chance to experience _true_ companionship.~  
  
Jirden looked up at the Mask of Winters, knowing that nothing like this came without a price. "What would I have to do to get this power?" he asked, feeling tears roll down his face even as he said it.  
  
The Mask of Winters suddenly laughed. ~I see why my Lover of Darkness and Death is so enamoured of you. Innocent, yet bold and to the point. I like that.~  
  
The Mask of Winters offered his hand. ~All that I ask is that you take my hand...and swear fealty to the Malfeans.~ he stated.  
  
Jirden stared at the gloved hand, knowing what would happen if he took it. However, all he'd wanted was to be important to someone. Whoever this "Lover of Darkness and Death" was could, perhaps, offer him what he'd always been wanting.  
  
With that final, desparate thought, Jirden took the Mask of Winters' hand.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**Author's Notes:**_ I ADORE C&C...so if you've read this story and are happy with it, I would greatly appreciate any comments that you could offer.  
  
I'd like to thank Anthony, Fred, Ray, Tessith,Josh, and Ronnie for a GREAT game. This is where my character "died" and I decided that he--well--didn't. Instead, he became a Deathknight....  
And I wonder who this "Lover of Darkness and Death" is.....*wink, nudge*  
  



	2. Nobody's Listening

**_Fall From Grace_**  
by: Peleps Jirden  
  
**Disclaimer**: The World of Exalted and it's concepts are property of White-Wolf Gaming. However, all of the characters in THIS story are property of my RPing group and I (with the exception of Typhon and The Mask Of Winters).  
  
This fanfiction is dark and deals with VERY adult issues, such as violence, sexual situations, and other adult subjects. In other words, keep the kids away from this story.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**Part 2:**Nobody's Listening_  
  
Asmodius looked out over the water, looking frantically for the boat that had served as "The Dread Pirate Jirden's" funeral pyre. Thankfully, the Master had told them that a rainstorm soon after the funeral had put out the flames that would have otherwise engulfed the helpless form of their newest brother.  
  
But that was beside the point now.  
  
Typhon suddenly stepped up beside him, his black cloak catching the wind and looking as though it had a life of it's own. "We should see him soon, Asmodius. Do not worry. Everything comes together in due time."  
  
Asmodius nodded. "Where are the others?" he asked, looking to Typhon. "And why are they not out here helping us look? After all, he will be the last member of our Circle that we need. You'd think they'd be more concerned with trying to find him.  
  
Typhon smirked. "Tabris is currently working on a medicine that will help the boy sleep while his Solar essence is being corrupted. I have seen other Solar Exalted who converted...and the corruption of their essence is painful. Tabris wishes to spare him that pain."  
  
"And Rosiel?"  
  
Typhon rolled his eyes. "Currently, he is trying to molest the cabin-boy."  
  
Asmodius sneered. "And he will be talking to the business end of my hammer if I ever find out he tries anything with Jirden." he stated. "The only reason I even tolerate him is because the Master has ordered it."  
  
Typhon suddenly pointed. "There. Do you see it?"  
  
Asmodius followed Typhon's gaze, looking off into the distance. Not very far away there was a small fishing boat floating slowly toward them. The wood was somewhat charred...but otherwise, the boat seemed to be in good condition. It was still floating, which was always a good sign.  
  
"I see it, Typhon." he answered, looking to the leader of their Circle. "Shall we get a life boat and go retrieve him?"  
  
Typhon nodded. "Yes. And bring your extra cloak. It looks like it is about to rain and I wouldn't want him to be exposed to the elements anymore than he already has."  
  
*******  
  
Tabris watched his two Circlemates head back to the ship, adjusting the ivory mask over his face. He knew that Asmodius and Typhon would need help in getting the newest addition to their Circle aboard the ship, and so he waited. The boy was bound to be in some pain, due to the corruption of his essence, so he'd also brought the herbs he'd mixed together so he could give it to Jirden immediately. Asmodius, at least, would be pleased by the effort.  
  
He seemed to care deeply for their newest brother, though how Asmodius knew Jirden was completely beyond him. He knew that it had something to do with an earlier mission that the Master had sent both Typhon and Asmodius on, but beyond that, Tabris didn't have a clue.  
  
All he knew was that Asmodius hadn't been the same since he heard that Jirden had accepted the Master's offer. He'd been ecstatic, yet worried, and at the same time, Asmodius had never seemed like such a complete individual. He usually took Typhon's orders with what seemed to be mindless obedience and until Jirden's name had been mentioned by the Mask of Winters, Asmodius seemed to be rather--well--lacking in personality.  
  
Now, he and Typhon debated more...and he seemed to come out of the self-imposed shell that he'd been hiding in. From what Tabris could see, Jirden would be good for Asmodius, giving the Dusk Caste more of a reason to insert his opinion in strategical pursuits. For that, Tabris was more than willing to welcome their new Moonshadow into the Circle with open arms.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Tabris suddenly heard a snide, rather self-important voice say. He turned to see Rosiel standing beside him, long white hair blowing in the wind. Rosiel was, indeed, a beautiful man, though his personality left ALOT of room for improvement. He was tall, with long white hair that reached the middle of his back. His eyes were a dark, midnight blue, and his skin had the paleness that many of the powerful Abyssal Exalts had.  
  
But the beauty on the outside was directly proportional to the ugliness on the inside.  
  
"He is ill, Rosiel." Tabris answered, watching Asmodius hold the smaller, more slender form of Jirden close as Typhon rowed the boat back to the ship. "And he has been exposed to the elements for days now. He must be cold."  
  
"And he looks to be so small." Rosiel stated, completely ignoring Tabris' earlier explanation. "Why would the Master choose him? He couldn't be very useful as a warrior."  
  
Tabris looked to the taller man. "He is the best sailor from Nexus to Arjuf...and he Exalted when he was rather young. You should learn that what is on the outside is rarely a testament to what is on the inside."  
  
Rosiel raised an eyebrow. "Young?" he asked, suddenly intrigued. "How young?"  
  
Tabris shuddered, knowing of Rosiel's rather perverse nature. "It doesn't matter, Rosiel." he stated. "Jirden is under the protection of Asmodius. I don't think that you would want to be on the recieving end of _any_ of his blows."  
  
The two men watched the lifeboat come to a stop on the side of the ship and the crewmen hoisted it up onto the deck. Typhon was the first to get out of the small vessel, heading directly to the captain's cabin in order to secure a comfortable place for Tabris to administer medication and for Jirden to rest.  
  
Rosiel suddenly stepped forward, looking down into Jirden's face, which was relaxed in sleep. "So this is our new Moonshadow....."  
  
Asmodius sneered, pressing the sleeping face into his shoulder so that Rosiel could no longer see. "Yes, it is...though if I catch you anywhere near him while he is in this helpless state, I will risk the Master's anger and kill you myself. I am sure that he would understand that I could not keep my anger in check...especially when you threaten to take advantage of someone who I care for."  
  
Rosiel laughed. "You care for nothing save being loyal to the Master, Asmodius. Everyone knows that."  
  
Tabris took that as his cue to step forward. "Asmodius, allow me to take our newest brother to the captain's cabin. He needs to be bathed and made comfortable as soon as possible."  
  
Asmodius nodded. "Of course, Tabris." he stated, transferring Jirden from his own arms and into Tabris'. "Take good care of him."  
  
Tabris smiled, holding the slumbering form carefully. "Do not worry, my friend. I will see to it that he is as comfortable as possible."  
  
Tabris began walking toward the captain's cabin, not getting very far when he heard Asmodius' uncharacteristically loud voice berating Rosiel. He laughed softly, looking down at the sleeping boy.  
  
"You will definitely be good for our Lover of Darkness and Death, little one." he stated, smiling. "Definitely good for _all_ of us."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So....are you all interested yet?? I don't have any C&C yet and I'm becoming very upset by that....PLEASE!!! I NEED RESPONSES!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!!!  
  



End file.
